Ce que je suis réellement
by Dawny-chan
Summary: Après une séance d'entrainement avec Angeal et Sephiroth, Genesis doit aller se soigner ... OS


- Genesis !

La voix grave d'Angeal parvint à ses oreilles comme un écho lointain, la douleur qui lui déchirait l'épaule gauche étant trop présente pour que l'intéressé puisse avoir des pensées cohérentes. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : partir de la salle de simulation, loin, très loin … et que cette douleur cesse. Il réussit à se relever, se sentant au bord de la syncope. Il lui répondit sans trop s'en rendre compte, comme si sa conscience avait été détachée de son corps par la souffrance :

- Une simple égratignure … c'est bon, je vais bien.

- Mais Genesis … !

- Même si les lendemains sont vides de promesses, rien n'empêchera mon retour.

Il prit son épée sur le sol et partit de la salle, laissant ses deux seuls amis légèrement inquiets. Il marcha dans les couloirs de la tour Shinra en serrant les dents. De son côté, Angeal regardait Sephiroth avec insistance, bien décidé à lui faire un joli petit sermon de sa spécialité.

Dans le couloir, Genesis longeait à présent les murs : il n'était pas sûr de tenir jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il avait déjà eu des blessures plus graves que celle-ci, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il se laissa glisser contre la parois après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de l'étage médicalisé. Il ressentit un profond soulagement quand il vit les portes s'ouvrir sur l'infirmière attitrée aux Premières Classes, une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années. Elle s'approcha de lui presque en courrant, alertée par la ligne sanguinolente qui décorait à présent son manteau.

- Monsieur Rhapsodos ! Que s'est-il passé ?

- Si tu pouvais me soigner au lieu de me poser des questions idiotes, Athaly …

- Oh oui, pardon … Vous pouvez vous lever ?

- Il va falloir que tu m'aides …

Athaly se positionna du côté droit du Première Classe et passa son épaule sous l'aisselle du blessé. Genesis prit appuis sur elle et contre la rambarde pour se relever, sentant la tête lui tourner affreusement. Elle l'emmena difficilement à l'infirmerie, marchant lentement sous le poids du blessé. Une fois arrivés, elle le déposa sur une chaise le temps d'aller chercher de quoi désinfecter, recoudre et bander la plaie. Il en profita pour retirer son manteau, ce qui lui fit mordre ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

- Restez tranquille, ça vous fera moins mal.

Il grogna légèrement quand elle le déshabilla, serrant les dents quand elle effleura la peau, déjà boursouflée, par mégarde. Torse nu, le Première Classe se laissa faire, sentant qu'il n'allait pas être prêt à en finir avec cette simple égratignure. Il grimaça lorsqu'elle lui appliqua l'antiseptique pour le désinfecter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la blessure est superficielle, elle devrait vite cicatriser, et avec un bon traitement Mako, cette plaie ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir d'ici un ou deux jours …

Genesis lui répondit par un silence, ne voulant pas engager la conversation. Athaly était une infirmière adorable, mais incroyablement bavarde. Il retint de justesse un pitoyable gémissement de douleur quand il sentit l'aiguille se planter dans les lèvres de sa plaie, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

- Monsieur Rhapsodos, vous ne pourrez pas subir une cure de Mako si votre plaie reste ouverte, il pourrait y avoir des complications…

- Dépêches-toi, bon sang … dit-il entre ses dents.

- Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.

D'un geste assuré, elle recousus la plaie rapidement et versa le contenu d'une potion dessus. Le Première Classe se sentit instantanément mieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard interrogateur à son infirmière pendant qu'elle bandait tranquillement son épaule.

- Je dois demander une autorisation au Professeur Hollander pour l'utilisation du Mako, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps … Le Professeur est en tain de travailler sur un nouveau projet dans un de ses laboratoires hors de la Tour Shinra en ce moment. Comment vous vous sentez ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'un Béhémoth enragé s'est défoulé sur mon épaule…

- Vous devriez vous reposer, le temps que je contacte le Professeur.

Alors qu'elle prenait le combiné du téléphone de l'infirmerie, elle le força à aller se coucher dans un des lits. Athaly tapa le numéro d'Hollander après avoir aidé Genesis à enlever ses bottes pour qu'il puisse se glisser sous les draps.

- Des rêves du lendemain hantent l'âme blessée, toute fierté est perdue, les ailes arrachées marquent l'approche de la fin …

- Encore du « Loveless » ? Fin du deuxième acte, non ?

- Tu as retenu ?

- Sauf votre respect, Monsieur, vous le déclamez si souvent que je commence à le connaître par cœur.

Genesis sourit légèrement, amusé par la femme qui se tenait à ses côtés. L'attention de l'infirmière se porta rapidement sur sa conversation téléphonique :

- Professeur Hollander ? Oui, c'est Athaly … Athaly Heallin, l'infirmière réservée aux Premières Classes … Je vous appelle pour une autorisation de cuve Mako … Pour Genesis Rhapsodos … Il n'a pas grand-chose, mais plus vite il sera soigné et … non, je vous assure, ce n'est pas la peine que vous nous déplaciez … J'ai déjà recousu et bandé la plaie … mais ! … Je … ! … Bien, je vous attends avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre… À tout de suite Professeur …

Elle raccrocha, soudainement pâle. Genesis lui lança un regard interrogateur, curieux de savoir ce qui allait arriver par la suite.

- Le Professeur veut s'occuper de votre cas personnellement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore ?

- Rien de bien inhabituel … ne vous occupez pas de ça et reposez-vous.

Sur ces mots qui lui donnaient l'impression de fuir, elle quitta l'infirmerie pour laisser le Première Classe se remettre de sa blessure, ayant quand même prit soin de déposer son exemplaire de « Loveless » sur la table de chevet. Quatre actes de l'œuvre littéraire plus tard, Genesis vit entrer le scientifique dans la pièce.

- Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Genesis ?

- Une blessure d'entraînement …

- Ça fait des années que tu ne n'es pas blessé dans un simple entraînement …

- Celui-ci était un peu spécial …

- Je vois … ça peut expliquer certaines choses… Montres-moi ça.

Le SOLDAT se redressa en silence et commença à retirer le bandage qu'Athaly lui avait fait une heure et demie plus tôt. Hollander prit son bras sans douceur et examina rapidement, sans ce soucier de la douleur que son geste provoquerai.

- On va éviter une cure Mako pour le moment…

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais éviter une surdose de Mako dans ton organisme, les dernières injections ont été très récentes, un traitement supplémentaire fausserait les prochains examens médicaux qu'on devra te faire.

- Quand est-ce que je pourrais retourner sur le champ de bataille ?

- D'ici une ou deux semaines, le temps de retrouver une utilisation parfaite des muscles.

- Pour une simple égratignure ?

- Je préfère être prudent. Je te laisse te reposer, l'infirmière te refera le bandage, fit le scientifique avec un ton sec qui ne laissait pas de place à la négociation.

Genesis refoula une furieuse envie de carboniser Hollander à grands coups de sort « brasier » en grognant pendant que ce dernier partait de la pièce. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Athaly revint dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'une caisse contenant des antiseptiques, des bandages, des seringues stériles, des calmants et des pansements en tout genres.

- Le Professeur Hollander ne vous a pas refait le bandage ?

- Comme tu peux le voir ... soupira-t-il.

- Laissez-moi le temps de poser ça et je suis à vous.

L'infirmière disparut derrière le rideau quelques secondes. Elle rejoignit ensuite tranquillement le SOLDAT, du désinfectant, une compresse et une bande propre dans les mains. Avec douceur, elle appliqua un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la plaie encore saignante afin d'éviter tout risque d'infection: le temps que le Professeur l'examine, des impuretés auraient pu venir s'y déposer. Elle appliqua ensuite la compresse et banda l'épaule du Première Classe sans trop la serrer pour qu'elle n'appuie pas sur la blessure et qu'elle ne fasse pas plus de mal que nécessaire. Genesis se laissa faire, habitué depuis le temps qu'il était entré dans l'Armée. Il sentit une piqûre au niveau de l'avant-bras qui le fit sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce que ... ?!

- Restez calme, je vous ai administré un somnifère.

- Mais ...

- Vous devez éviter tout mouvement brusque, c'est pour votre bien.

- Pour ... quoi ... ? dit-il avec difficulté, sentant son organisme en train d'assimiler la drogue trop rapidement à son goût.

- Le Professeur me l'a ordonné, je suis désolée...

Plus les secondes passaient, plus Genesis sentait ses paupières s'alourdir dangereusement. Il sombra dans l'inconscience peu après avoir sentit une main effleurer sa joue.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, presque capable d'affronter Sephiroth une nouvelle fois. Le Première Classe se leva en chancelant un peu. Il fit bouger les muscles de ses épaules pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait bien : malgré une douleur sourde au fond de l'épaule gauche, il ne ressentait rien. Sur une chaise à côté du lit étaient pliées toutes ses affaires. Il s'habilla aussi vite que lui permettait sa blessure et sortit de la chambre, histoire de faire marcher un peu. Alors qu'il était dans le couloir, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de lui, suivit de la voix grave et rocailleuse d'un certain scientifique.

- Tiens, Genesis …

- Hollander …

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il avec un ton qui faisait plus penser qu'il demandait au SOLDAT si son « talent » scientifique avait suffi à le remettre sur pieds.

- Ça va, ce n'était qu'une égratignure.

- Je vois, la transfusion sanguine a fonctionné…

- Transfusion ?

- Angeal s'est proposé pour donner son sang. Sephiroth aussi d'ailleurs, mais il n'était pas compatible.

- Et ?

- Cette transfusion m'a permit de mettre le doigt sur une anomalie un peu gênante …

- Anomalie qui est … ?

- J'ai peur que cette « égratignure » ne guérisse pas.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, exactement ?

Genesis fixa le scientifique droit dans les yeux, intrigué par son affirmation.

- Ta structure génétique est devenue instable.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu n'es pas humain, Genesis Rhapsodos.

- Pardon ?!

Les yeux incrédules, le rouquin sentit sa magie lui chatouiller dangereusement les mains. Hollander le regardait avec un sourire en coin, content de son petit effet, avant de s'expliquer :

- Ta naissance est le résultat d'une expérience réalisée il y a 23 ans pour faire revivre la race Cetra en utilisant un spécimen connu sous le nom de « Jenvova ». Malgré l'implantation de ses cellules intra fœtale, tu étais irrémédiablement un échec, un enfant né sans les caractéristiques Cetras. Peu de temps après, Jenova a été identifiée comme étant un extraterrestre humanoïde et le projet G a été abandonné. Pour faire court, tu es … un monstre.

Une soudaine douleur envahit son épaule gauche. Il plaqua sa main droite dessus, comme si cet acte pourrait atténuer le mal. Le scientifique sortit une matéria jaune aux reflets dorés de sa blouse blanche et la lança au SOLDAT.

- Tiens, tu vas en avoir besoin dans un avenir proche … la situation risque de dégénérer …

Sans jeter un autre regard à son aîné, Genesis marcha dans les couloirs, un peu perdu. Les questions s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne, l'empêchant de penser clairement à ce qu'il devait faire, maintenant qu'il était guéri. Du sang s'était remit à couler de sa plaie, traçant d'autres lignes vermeilles sur le gant et le manteau du Première Classe.

- _Est-ce que je suis vraiment moins qu'un humain ? Est-ce que je suis juste … une bête monstrueuse ? _pensa-t-il en serrant encore un peu plus la prise de ses doigts sur son épaule.

Il continua à marcher sans s'arrêter, ne sachant pas où il devait aller, des questions plein la tête. Dans l'ombre d'un couloir, il aperçut la lueur blafarde de l'écran d'un accès à la base de données. Péniblement, Genesis entra son identifiant, cherchant à savoir ce qui lui arrivait vraiment. Il tapa « Projet G » dans la barre de recherche et se surprit à voir le mot « dégénérescence » dans les suggestions. Il valida et lu attentivement le résumé qui était affiché :

« Les capacités accrues des membres du SOLDAT sont dues au maintien d'un équilibre fragile entre divers facteurs génétiques. Tout changement dans cet équilibre pourrait être dû à une « perte » d'informations génétiques, mais ceci est impossible dans des conditions normales. Ce phénomène n'est propre qu'au SOLDAT de type G. Les cellules s'altèrent et ne se régénèrent plus normalement, conduisant le SOLDAT de type G à une mort inévitable. Il n'existe encore aucun traitement à ce jour. »

- _Alors c'est comme ça … je suis un monstre …_

Une douleur fulgurante envahit son épaule et se propagea dans sa poitrine, le faisant respirer difficilement. Il crispa toujours plus ses doigts sur sa blessure, cherchant vainement à atténuer la douleur qui ne faisait que croître continuellement depuis son réveil. Chancelant, le SOLDAT dirigea ses pas vers l'infirmerie, décidé à que cette souffrance disparaisse. Il tomba à genoux au milieu du couloir, incapable d'aller plus loin.

- _Cette douleur … c'est le … début de … la dégénération ?_

Genesis essaya de retrouver une respiration normale en tentant de se calmer, sans succès. Il serra les poings, sentant le mal se répandre de son épaule jusqu'à son dos et sa poitrine. Alors qu'il essayait de ramper le plus possible vers l'infirmerie, il poussa un cri inhumain, sentant la peau de son dos le brûler violement. Il entendit clairement son manteau se déchirer suivit d'un mouvement d'air près de lui. Du sang goutta de son dos et de son épaule, tachant le sol métallisé.

Il reprit péniblement son souffle avant de tourner la tête vers la gauche, là où il avait entendu un bruit suspect. Face à lui, une imposante armature d'os, de chair et de plumes bougeait faiblement. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était la réalité.

- _Une aile ?! Qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?_

Une plume noire et duveteuse se détacha de l'aile unique qu'il possédait et passa sur sa joue, chassant au passage une perle salée qui avait déjà commencé à rouler sur la joue pâle du Première Classe.

- _C'est … c'est … ça dont il parlait ?_

Alors qu'il essaya de bouger son nouveau membre, il entendit mentalement le discours d'Hollander … Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir le peu de fierté qui lui restait : il se mit à pleurer silencieusement, se traînant dans un coin sombre pour se soustraire au regard du monde.

- _Un échec_ …

Tout ce en quoi il avait cru depuis qu'il existait sur Gaïa était faux, on l'avait trompé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ses parents l'avaient trahis, eux aussi, ils devaient payer… Pourquoi ne lui avoir rien dit avant ?! Il avait le droit de savoir !

- _Projet G_ …

Il eut une pensée pour la femme qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième mère … Gilian … celle qui lui avait donné tant d'amour quand il était enfant … Est-ce qu'Angeal et Sephiroth l'achèveront sous prétexte qu'il n'était pas humain, qu'il était un …

- … _Monstre_.

Genesis sentit quelque chose le gêner dans sa poche : la matéria qu'Hollander lui avait donné, une matéria « dissimulation » si son hypothèse était exacte. Par curiosité, il fit circuler sa magie au cœur du réceptacle de la mémoire des Anciens : une lueur blanche l'entoura et rendit son aile invisible et nettement moins lourde. Alors comme ça, ce scientifique avait tout prévu … Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça passer, il devait se venger de la Shinra, cette entreprise qui tenait le monde au creux de sa paume et qui lui avait fait tant de mal … Il devait aussi trouver un moyen de stopper la dégénérescence de ses cellules avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il allait faire : se venger et survivre.

* * *

Voilà, un petit OS tout neuf ! Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, j'avais envie de faire souffrir notre beau rouquin pyromane. J'en ai aussi profité pour glisser une hypothèse sur la dissimulation de son aile. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plu ^^

Merci d'avance pour vos reviews !


End file.
